Do Orgulho ao Amor
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: Malfoy sempre fora arrogante com os Weasley. Seu orgulho impedida de ver a garota especial que estava em sua frente. Agora que ele percebera, tinha que tomar uma atitude.Música: Shame On Me Ryan Cabrera.


**Do Orgulho ao Amor**

* * *

Eu nunca pensei que ia ser humanamente capaz de amar uma mulher como eu a amo. Ah não, nunca pensei.

No sexto ano de Hogwarts comecei a conhecer melhor uma garota, mas não era uma garota qualquer, ela era "A" garota. Uma garota que nunca pensei ser capaz de despertar algum sentimento em mim a não ser raiva, rancor e ódio. Mas não. No Baile de Encerramento do Ano Letivo daquele ano percebi que ela fora capaz de mudar todos esses meus pensamentos para o mais puro, límpido e nobre sentimento.

Eu sempre fui conhecido pela minha arrogância, e eu não era diferente com ela, alias, posso dizer que com ela eu era mais arrogante do que o normal. Durante aquele ano tivemos algumas aproximações anteriores, conversas de pessoas normais sem grandes ofensas, uma vez que um hábito que eu havia adquirido durante seis anos não podia ser perdido tão facilmente. Algumas ofensas ainda escapavam. Mas em geral tínhamos conversas civilizadas, e foi a partir daí que passei a reparar com outros olhos a caçula dos Weasleys. Seu senso de humor, seu sarcasmo, que às vezes podia ser comparado ao meu, mas que, obviamente nunca pude admitir a ela que era tão boa quanto eu nisso. A forma com que ela me olhava e a forma que ela podia escutar todas as minhas palavras com atenção.

Mas naquele baile, ela estava linda, com um vestido preto justo que realçava suas curvas, me impressionava como eu nunca havia reparado naquela garota durante todos aqueles anos. Suas coxas torneadas, sua cintura fina, seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, ela despertava desejo em qualquer garoto. O vestido era de alças com um decote que me permitia ver melhor o desenho de seus seios, atrás era aberto até o fim de suas costas. Usava sandálias de saltos muito altos, mas mesmo assim ela continuava baixinha, o que a tornava ainda mais sensual. O penteado era simples, mas incrível. Seus fios estavam soltos e lisos até a metade e da metade pra baixo, todo encaracolado. Uma verdadeira princesa.

Eu já sabia que ela não estaria acompanhada na festa, então dispensei todas as garotas que me convidaram. Sempre pude ter todas as garotas que quis, as mais belas da escola, não havia uma que recusasse minha companhia, mas nenhuma até agora, havia me chamado mais atenção do que ela: Virgínia Weasley.

Eu estava fascinado por ela, sua beleza me hipnotizava. Linda apenas não conseguia defini-la, ela era mais... Muito mais. Naquele baile eu tinha que tomar uma atitude, uma decisão, senão enlouqueceria.

Quando dei por mim ela já não estava mais no recinto e a vi saindo para o jardim de Hogwarts. Fui atrás dela: "É agora ou nunca..."

Quando cheguei do lado de fora a vi sentada em baixo de uma árvore onde geralmente conversávamos. Percebi que algo a incomodava. Aproximei-me e sentei ao lado dela.

I Know you wanna talk

**_(eu sei que você quer conversar)_**

And tell me about your day

_**(e dizer como foi o seu dia)**_

But I keep wandering off

_**(mas eu continuo pensando sobre)**_

****

****

Foi então que percebi. . .

Aquele brilho triste no olhar, aquela feição no rosto que eu tinha presenciado quando ela terminara com o Potter. Isso me incomodou muito. Não queria vê-la assim.

-Não deveria estar aqui, o Baile está acontecendo lá dentro, não do lado de fora.

-Eu sei – ela sorrira ironicamente, um daqueles sorrisos que me hipnotizava – Mas ultimamente coisas me incomodam, preferi me afastar – E pegou na minha mão.

Naquele momento senti um calor invadir o meu corpo, era incontrolável. Foi então que olhei para ela. Seus olhos tinham deixado escapar uma lágrima, seu nariz estava vermelho por causa do frio, seus cabelos balançavam de acordo com o vento e sua boca estava absurdamente desejável.

-Você está linda Virgínia.

-Obrigada.

Oooh how your hair...

_**(Ohh como seu cabelo...)**_

Falls in front of your face

_**(Cai na frente do seu rosto) **_

While you try to keep it up

_**(Enquanto você tenta mante-lo afastado)**_

****

****

-Quem diria

-O que?

-Que foi aqui que começamos a conversar como gente decente. Tudo por causa do Harry.

-É… Potter.

-Você realmente não gosta dele não é?

-Deveria?

-Não sei, todos gostam...

-Você deveria saber que não sou como todos. – Falava isso sem poder desviar meus olhos dela, ela estava esplendida. Como iria falar para ela?

Então o silêncio reinou entre nós.

I've always paid attention to your point of view

_**(eu sempre prestei atenção no seu ponto de vista)**_

But now I want to focus on the rest of you

_**(mas agora eu quero focar no resto de você)**_

Shame on me wanting you

**_(envergonhado de mim desejando você)_**

The way I fantasize about

_**(e o jeito que eu fantasio sobre)**_

What I'd give, what I'd do

_**(o que eu daria, o que eu faria)**_

****

****

Após uns 3 minutos de silêncio consegui tomar coragem para falar algo, mas ela interrompeu minha respiração e falou:

-Malfoy...

-Draco.

-Claro... Draco.

Não gostava quando ela me chamava de Malfoy, fazia com que me lembrasse o quanto ela já havia me odiado um dia.

-Porque está aqui fora?

-Te segui, vi que tinha saído do salão, queria saber o que estava acontecendo e queria falar com você.

-Hum... O que queria falar comigo?

-Saber por que não estava lá dentro.

-Humm...

Não tinha conseguido encontrar coragem naquela hora. Começava a ficar agoniado.

I just want to work you out

_**(Eu só quero que tudo de certo) **_

Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind

_**(vezes como esta fico tão feliz por você não poder ler minha mente)**_

Shame on me another time

_**(envergonhado de mim outra vez)**_

****

****

Foi então que eu senti que sua feição caiu mais e mais, algo a afligia.

-Virginia, o que está acontecendo?

-Draco, eu… eu, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

E falando isso apertou a minha mão como se tivesse tomando coragem para falar algo.

Foi então que eu percebi, percebi pelos olhos dela, pelos seus gestos o que estava acontecendo. Ela sentia a mesma coisa que eu. Foi então que a interrompi e disse:

-Talvez eu saiba o que você quer dizer, e se for isso, quero que você saiba que eu sinto o mesmo. Desde quando o Potter terminou com você e que nos aproximamos, percebi que você era diferente das outras garotas que eu já havia saído. Não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Eu te amo Weasley. Preciso ter você comigo.

Virginia mantinha-se com os olhos arregalados prestando atenção em tudo que eu falava e mordia seu lábio inferior como se estivesse querendo falar algo, mas eu me aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

-Fique comigo, esqueça tudo... Ao menos uma noite, fique comigo. Uma vez. É tudo que eu peço.

Foi então que a enlacei pela cintura e a beijei. Beijei como se fosse a primeira e ultima vez.

Please don't walk away

**_(Por favor não vá embora)_**

I'm only drifting 'cause you look so good tonight

**_(Eu só estou distraído porque você está tão linda esta noite)_**

Now that we're alone It's so hard to listen

**_(agora que estamos sozinhos é tão difícil de escutar_**)

You know you got me mesmerized

_**(você sabe o quanto você me fascina)**_

****

****

Um beijo necessitado, ardente, que sugava todas as minhas forças, mas que mesmo assim não saciava todas as minhas vontades, eu precisava de mais, queria ela inteira para mim. Ninguém mais conseguia beijar como ela! Colocara a mão na minha nuca me fazendo sentir um arrepio. Seu gosto de cereja me deixava com vontade de ter cada vez mais. Mesmo que quase sem fôlego eu não me importava, não queria sair dali tão cedo, nunca mais se possível.

Ela foi se afastando dando pequenas mordidas em meus lábios, ela tinha o poder de me deixar cada vez mais doido, e cada vez querendo mais. Ela era a minha perdição, estava convencido disso. Foi quando ela confessou:

- Eu te amo Draco, não sei ao certo quando comecei a sentir isso... Mas eu sinto. Quero você sempre ao meu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Essa guerra, nossas famílias, nada me importa! Se você estiver comigo...

-Virgínia, você já é minha, nem que você quisesse teria como escapar ruiva! Será minha sempre! E não me importa quem tente mudar isso, não vou permitir.

I've always paid attention to your point of view

_**(eu sempre prestei atenção no seu ponto de vista)**_

But now I want to focus on the rest of you

**_(mas agora eu quero focar no resto de você)_**

****

****

É fácil saber o que aconteceu depois, passamos a nos ver cada vez mais e essa sucessão de encontros transformou-se em um namoro. Mas claro que a penca de irmãos coelhos dela não sabia de nada, ela não queria que eles se juntassem contra mim, não que eu tivesse medo é claro, mas afinal, eram muitos contra mim. Enfim, era um namoro as escondidas. Nossas famílias nunca aceitariam que nós ficássemos juntos, e naqueles tempos de guerras era melhor não nos arriscarmos, então, resolvemos manter o relacionamento em segredo. Era melhor do que vivermos separados, certamente se meu pai descobrisse daria um jeito de nos ver longe um do outro poderia até por a vida de Virginia em risco.

Com o tempo, nossas diferenças começaram a ficar cada vez mais em evidência, brigávamos por nossas diferenças, e devido a minha arrogância e meu velho hábito de humilhar os Weasleys, fiz com que ela passasse por humilhações que nenhum namorado digno deveria deixar sua namorada passar. Não conseguia mudar meu jeito de ser, e cada vez mais era difícil para ela suportar isso, por mais que ela me amasse... Estava desapontado comigo mesmo. Não queria perdê-la, não podia perdê-la. Muitas vezes ela estava ali, precisando de proteção, mas eu não podia, não conseguia ajudá-la, e isso a magoava, e me magoava também. Com o decorrer do tempo eu a desapontei mais e mais, mas ela conseguiu agüentar isso por amor, por mim, por um ano. Um ano de relacionamento às escuras. Não podia suportar isso mais, queria poder mostrar para todos a garota linda que eu tinha e que podia chamar de minha, mostrar pro idiota do Potter tudo aquilo que ele perdeu, e que agora era meu. A queria ao meu lado sempre, não queria escondê-la mais.

Shame on me wanting you

_**(Envorgonhado de mim desejando você)**_

The way I fantasize about

_**(E a forma que eu fantasio sobre)**_

What I'd give, what I'd do

_**(o que eu daria, o que eu faria)**_

I just want to work you out

_**(eu só quero que tudo dê certo)**_

Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind

_**(Vezes como esta fico feliz por você não poder ler minha mente)**_

Shame on me another time

_**(envergonhado de mim outra vez)**_

****

****

No meu último ano de Hogwarts novamente aconteceu um baile de encerramento, mas dessa vez era um baile à fantasia. Naquele dia eu precisava tomar uma decisão... Ela sabia que dali para frente cada vez mais seria difícil de nos encontrarmos e precisávamos decidir nosso destino. Havia preparado uma surpresa a fim de recompensar todo o mau que havia feito durante o ano que havia se passado. Marquei de encontrá-la na sala precisa, disse que precisava conversar sério com ela. Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo contentei-me em dizer:

-Está atrasada novamente Weasley.

Mas ao virar-me para olhá-la, me arrependi das palavras rudes que eu havia dito, a visão que estava a minha frente era deslumbrante. Virginia estava vestida em um vestido branco com mangas largas, estilo medieval, com detalhes coloridos de rosa, azul e verde com brilhos em toda parte. Ela usava uma asa de anjo... Podia dizer que ela parecia mesmo um anjo. O meu anjo.

-Desculpe

-Desculpas aceitas.

E a beijei ardentemente como se nunca tivesse feito isso, precisava daquilo mais do que tudo naquele momento.

Foi então que pouco a pouco em meio aos beijos nos despimos, o fogo ardia entre nós. Não parávamos de nos acariciar e cada vez mais nossas carícias aprofundavam-se. Quando ficamos completamente nus e eu estava pronto para tê-la Virginia disse:

-Draco eu... Eu nunca...

-Shhhh... Apenas confie em mim...

Foi então que todo meu desejo me possuiu e eu tomei Virginia para mim.

I've always paid attention to your point of view

_**(eu sempre prestei atenção no seu ponto de vista)**_

But now i want to focus on the rest of you

**_(mas agora eu quero focar no resto de você)_**

Shame on me wanting...

_**(Envergonhado de mim desejando...).**_

****

****

Percebi que ela me apertava em seus braços, me arranhava e aquilo me deixava cada vez mais excitado. A mantinha mais colada em mim. Foi quando atingimos o êxtase juntos e suspiramos cansados de felicidade. Quando a olhei de volta ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e seus olhinhos brilhando.

-Virginia?

-Simmm?

-Casa-se comigo?

-Você... O que você disse?

-Quero saber Virgínia Weasley se você aceitaria ser Virgínia Weasley Malfoy.

-Mas... Hamn... Claro que eu quero!

Lançou-me aquele sorriso que sempre me encantava e me desarmava por completo. Abraçou-me tão ternamente que me fez esquecer de tudo mais que poderia nos preocupar.

-Espere um pouco.

Foi então que eu peguei o casaco da minha blusa e o achei. O anel que eu tinha comprado pra ela, de rubis e ouro branco. Perfeito pra o meu anjo! Peguei sua delicada mão e introduzi o anel.

-Draco, mas, isso, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

-Você não deveria se preocupar com isso, mas agora você não me escapa Virginia, vai ter que me agüentar a vida inteira... E agora, se vista você vai a um baile... Comigo!

-Como assim?

-Tenho que apresentar a minha noiva para toda a escola, quero que todos vejam como minha mulher é linda. Não quero que você seja um segredo, que seja escondido, todos devem saber que amo Virginia Weasley e me orgulho disso.

Vestimos-nos e fomos para o baile. Devo dizer que aquele foi o maior acontecimento do ano em Hogwarts, todos nos olhavam com cara de espanto, especialmente o trio maravilha. Quase apanhei do irmão de Virginia, mas o Potter estúpido e a sangue ruim o impediram. Nada importava mais, ela finalmente havia me mostrado o que era ser feliz, e tentaria de todas as formas recompensá-la por tudo que ela havia me dado e me feito sentir.

Shame on me wanting you

_**(Envorgonhado de mim desejando você)**_

The way I fantasize about

_**(E a forma que eu fantasio sobre)**_

What I'd give, what I'd do

_**(o que eu daria, o que eu faria)**_

I just want to work you out

_**(eu só quero entender você)**_

Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind

**_(Vezes como esta, fico feliz por você não poder ler minha mente)_**

Shame on me another time

_**(envergonhado de mim outra vez)**_

****

****

Foi difícil para todos aceitarem, principalmente nossas famílias, mas tínhamos um ao outro e conseguimos passar por todas as dificuldades juntos. Quando ela se formou nos casamos e hoje temos a nossa própria família. Tivemos um menino chamado Christopher. Virginia está esperando mais um bebê, dessa vez uma menina, ela será chamada de Anna Lia. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz cada dificuldade só nos fez perceber como nos queríamos cada vez mais e nos amávamos acima de todas as diferenças. E posso dizer que me orgulho de ser Draco Malfoy, marido de Virgínia Weasley... Malfoy.


End file.
